Future work will primarily consist in the management and analysis of data and in writing a final report. Interpreting a profile of social science derived from a sample of the literature alone, however, has certain limitations. There may be a fundamental difference between "social science" that lies deposited in the pages of journals vis-a-vis that in the minds of leading social scientists. In order to investigate potential differences between these two aspects of social science knowledge, we plan to interview a number of journal editors and eminent persons in each area to supplement our literature analysis. We will ask for a brief historical view of the field, a brief summary of the current state of the field, and a list of the field's pace-setting articles. We will code these articles and compare them with our 40 year sample, and also compare 'expert' views of each area with our empirical data and qualitative summaries. In order to interpret this profile of research and thought, we will continue to gather quantitative and qualitative information on the growth of the various "pure" and "applied" disciplines (academic research, the social work profession, social service delivery systems, etc.). We will do this on an area-by-area basis as well as for social science and practice as a whole. In addition, we will interview a number of individuals in policy-making positions about the role of theory and research in policy decisions. Thus, our report will contain a description of three social science "realities," i.e., theory, research, practice--their relationship to scientific and nonscientific developments.